Un rêve réaliste ou une réalité tirant du rêve ?
by gunblader121
Summary: Shonenai YukixKyô...Yuki aime Kyô plus que tout, mais l'entourrage semble ignorer le chat. Le rat se demande se qui se passe... dsl résumé affreux
1. Le rêve éveillé

Voici un petit Shonen-ai avec mon petit couple préféré loll. Ce n'est que le prologue, amusez-vous bien tout en le lisant. La suite viendra dans pas très longtemps, j'y veillerai personnellement P.

-----------

Une nuit, une forêt, un ombre se faufilant dans celle-ci. Aucun bruit ne dérangeait l'atmosphère silencieuse de l'endroit, de ce monde. Même la forme vagabonde ne perturbait le vide dépourvu de toute sonorité. Aucune lumière ne le laissait voir où il allait, où il se dirigeait. Tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin, étaient des arbres, qu'un chemin de longueur infinie engouffré dans un amalgame de branchage et de feuillage C'était comme un bouclier le protégeant du ciel ténébreux dépourvu d'étoiles. La noirceur était comparable à une vie sans petite lueur d'espoir de lumière, que les étoiles sont pour un ciel de nuit. Il leva la tête vers le voile noir au-dessus de sa tête et vit une étoile filante, une lueur d'espoir qu'il faut attraper au vol pour pouvoir en profiter. L'ombre fit un vœu, « Je souhaitequ'il m'aime à tout jamais, qu'il ne m'oublie en aucun point…pour l'éternité. » L'ombre s'endormit, mort de fatigue à force de marcher comme cela une nuit durant. Laissant son bouclier son corps frêle, il laissa libre cours à son imagination.

Matinal, comme à chaque matin, Kyô se leva bien avant tout les autres, vivant dans la maison de Shiguré. Au levé du soleil, il fit une promenade dans les bois encerclant la demeure de son aîné. Il marchait, tout allait bien. Il était d'humeur clémente, même si le rêve qu'il avait fait l'avait quelque peu dérangé. _Ce n'était pas un rêve_. Pourtant, le songe du chat, semblait si réel, si vraisemblable. _C'est la réalité, celle que tu essaies de fuir._ Mais il se rassura que ce n'était qu'un rêve. _Tu ne veux pas y croire, tu veux tout oublier. _Franchement, ça ne peut être qu'un rêve, cette imbécile de souris, ne l'aimera jamais d'amour. _Il t'adore, sans toi il ne pourrait vivre. _Ils se détestent, pourquoi est-ce que le rat aimerait le chat…le monstre._ Ce n'est qu'une manipulation, qu'un bourrage de crâne. _Le chat est supposé détester le rat pour lui avoir joué ce stupide tour, et le rat doit le détester en retour car le félin ne veut se venger. _Ce n'est qu'une simple histoire, un lavage de cerveau, fait par Akito, il vous a forcé à vous détester, il veut vous garder que pour lui. « _Une chance que ce n'est qu'un rêve » tenta de se rassurer Kyô, continuant de marcher tout en réfléchissant. « Pourtant, tout semblait si réel… »

_(retour en arrière POV Kyô)_

_J'étais sur le toit, il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur. Je regardais tout en avant mais réfléchissais en arrière, je pensais à ce que serait le futur si je reniais mon présent. Mon cœur était partagé, ce que je ressens pour tohru est pourtant si fort, ma tête me crie à tue-tête que c'est le bon choix. Mais il reste toujours mon imbécile de cousin. Une force invisible, surnaturelle m'attire vers cette souris. C'est si illogique mais mon cœur le désire tant. Je revois son sourire rassurant, ses cheveux ballottant au vent, ses yeux perçants. Son odeur près de moi me susurrant à l'oreille qu'avec lui je suis en sécurité. Mais c'est si impossible, il ne peut m,aimer, et je n'ai pas plus le droit, car j suis le chat et qu'il est le rat : les deux ennemis jurés…du moins c'est ce que l'histoire raconte. C'est bel et bien celle qu'Akito n'arrête de nous raconter, ce qu'il veut nous faire croire… Je sentis une présence près de moi. Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? Qui voudrait bien passer du temps avec le chat, le monstre ? Deux bras se glissèrent autour de ma taille, moi étant debout. Ils m'enlacèrent d'une douceur incroyable. Je n'ai même pas eu le goût de me dégager. Je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou, me chuchotant : « Je t'aime…L'on peut oublier cette histoire d'animaux et vivre notre propre vie. » Je sentis des lèvres parcourir ma nuque puis mon cou, m'arrachant un frisson de bonheur, de plaisir. Cette odeur si familière… je n'avais aucunement de besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux pour savoir qui était cette personne…cette ombre s'étant glissé derrière moi durant la nuit. Les mais glissaient présentement sur mon torse, levant mon chandail pour aller à leur guise en dessous de celui-ci. Je me retournai, pris la tête de cet inconnu que je connaissais depuis toujours, entre mes mains, et l'embrassai. Je dis qu'il est inconnu, car je ne le reconnaissais guère, ce soir. Cette nuit, il était calme et paisible, il avait retiré son masque…la personnalité que les gens désiraient qu'il ait. Je ne l'avais jamais autant embrassé auparavant, et cette fois restera gravée dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Je glissai ma main dans ces cheveux, laissant leur parfum si apaisant se dégager. Mes mains levèrent sa chemise, me laissant parcourir son dos, ses côtes, puis son torse. Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il souhaitait aller se promener dans la forêt, question de réaliser qu'il vient de vivre son plus grand rêve. Je le laissai partir lui déposant un dernier baiser tout en lui chuchotant, près des lèvres : « Je t'aime Yuki »… _

_(fin retour en arrière POV Kyô)_

Tout en marchant, le chat fut tiré de son retour en arrière lorsqu'il trébucha sur une ombre éclairée par la première lueur du matin…la lumière de l'ombre...SON ombre qui dormait paisiblement au pied d'un arbre...un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il devait avoir passé une belle soirée, et fait de beaux rêves pour sourir ainsi.

--------

Comment avez-vous trouvé cette intro ? Ne vous empêchez pas de me le dire à l'aide d'un petit review, j'apprécirais bcp. Merci d'avance !

Gunblader121


	2. Un douté partiellement éclairci

Voici mon 2e ch, dsl pour le retard, j'ai éprouvé quelques difficulté avec la décision du dénoument de la fic :P. Tk le reste risque de bientôt paraître. Amusez vous bien !

--------------

(Début POV Kyô)

Je marchais, tête en l'air, me repassant la soirée de la veille. Je revoyais tous les plus fins détails de ce rêve éveillé, me remémorant chaque son…chaque couleur…chaque odeur…chaque sensation…chaque saveur… tout. J'appréciais chaque fragment de cette magnifique nuit, pour une deuxième fois. Je le sentais de nouveau près de moi, ses fines mains posées sur ma taille et ses douces lèvres scellant leur amour par un pacte nécessitant aussi les miennes. Je le voyais toujours près de moi, comme je l'avais espéré. Même si je devais le détester…même si je devais le battre. Il m'était interdit de l'aimer, mais je m'en foutais complètement. J'avais aussi peur qu'il me haïsse, car il était le rat et que j'étais le rat, mais lui aussi réalisait que ce n'était qu'une histoire. Un plan préparé dont le seul but était de nous garder égoïstement.

Sa présence me rassure tellement, j'aimerais rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Même si une présence inconnue me dérangeait, son corps, son âme me rassuraient. Mais je la sentais près de moi comme je la sens maintenant, cette présence ne me dit rien qui vaille et me donne froid dans le dos. Comme si mes moindres faits et gestes étaient surveillés, depuis la veille.

(fin POV Kyô)

Tout en marchant, Kyô trébucha sur un jeune aux cheveux qui lui semblait argentés, accoté au pied d'un arbre. Il était assit et avait la tête appuyée sur les genoux. Le chat se releva et s'agenouilla à côté de Yuki pour l'examiner puis en venir à la conclusion qu'il était endormi. Il semblait si paisible, jamais Kyô n'avait vu une expression aussi sereine sur le visage de son cousin, si merveilleux il était quand il dormait. Il décida de le prendre sur son dos pour le ramener à la maison et ensuite le déposer dans son lit question qu'il termine sa nuit en douceur.

(Début POV Yuki)

Je m'étais endormi tellement je me sentais en sécurité. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais aussi bien. Toute ma jeune enfance j'avais peur, je devais garder mes sentiments à l'intérieur de moi. Mais pour la première fois, je me suis exprimé, j'ai vidé ce que mon cœur voulait lui crier. Bien sûr que je contre-disait la légende par le fait même, le chat et le rat, qui aurait cru ? Ils se détestent depuis toujours, mais l'amour n'est-elle pas le voisin intime de la jalousie? Je le déteste car il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu être…avoir. Je ne souhaite que de quitter cette famille, et lui, y est rejeté… Il est capable de dire ce qu'elle ressent sans broncher, moi j'en suis incapable. J'ai toujours voulu être lui, maintenant je suis avec lui.

Je dormais paisiblement et rêvais tranquillement à lui. Je le revoyais dans tous ses détails, je sentais son parfum qui ne donne que le goût de se jeter dans ses bras. Un bruit me réveilla, peut-être était-ce un animal, venant examiner pourquoi ce jeune homme dormait-il au pied d'un arbre. Je me fis soulever du sol bar ce qui me semblait bien être des bras. Je sentis son odeur, son parfum naturel, si apaisant, si reposant. Je n'ouvrit même pas les yeux et referma mes bras autour de son cou, pour ensuite me cacher la tête dans celui-ci….et me ré-endormis…en sécurité dans les bras de mon chaton.

Je me réveillai à peu près quelques heures plus tard, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Examinant le contenu des quatre murs m'entourant, je n'aperçu Kyô nulle part. J'étais pourtant si bien, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne, je ne souhaitais qu'il soit la première chose sur lequel mes yeux pourraient se poser. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi en sécurité de tout ma vie…c'était trop beau pour être vrai….mais, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ? La lueur de ses yeux, le reflet de ses cheveux, son parfum, son corps…tout y était…tout était parfait…comme jamais ça ne l'a été. Peut-être que l'idée du rêve serait possible. Comment le savoir ? Comment en être sûr ? Ah…vaut mieux ne pas s'inquiéter avec cela, je le saurai que trop tôt.

(fin POV Yuki)

Tout en s'habillant, Yuki remarqua que la maison était bel et bien en train de se vider pour la journée. Shiguré lui cria, d'un étage à l'autre, qu'il avait été convoqué par Akito et qu'il devait rester seul pour la journée car Tohru était partie chez Hanajima.. Le rat eut soudainement peur que Kyô ne soit pas là, lui non-plus et se dépêcha à s'habiller pour vérifier.

Yuki descendit les escaliers et vis le chat dans le salon Pourquoi dont Shiguré avait-il ignoré Kyô ? Il passa trois ou quatre fois en arrière de celui-ci qui ne lui accorda aucune attention. Le rouquin, lui, était complètement captivé dans sa télévision, pas question de le déranger. N'ayant revêtu qu'un boxer moulant et un chandail du même genre, il était complètement fermé à l'univers autour de lui.

Yuki voulait absolument savoir s'il avait rêvé cette nuit ou si tout s'était vraiment passé, et ce n'était pas une télévision qui allait l'empêcher. Comment pourrait-il attirer l'attention de Kyô ? Il fit semblant de glisser sur quelconque objet et tomba par terre, ce qui fit un vacarme de la mort.

Ne te tue pas, sale rat, sinon c'est moi qu'on accusera. Fit sèchement Kyô

Le rat ne voulait pas abandonner et essaya de faire de la cuisine, sachant très bien que cela se transformerait en bouillie brûlée :

- Éteint ça au plus vite, je ne veux pas que la maison passe au feu. Dit Kyô en entendant le bruit du four.

Yuki sentit perdre son sang froid, il souhaitait que cette nuit, il n'ait pas rêvé, il le voulait vraiment. Donc, il utilisa la façon la plus drastique de le savoir…il se posta entre le chat et la télévision. Ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un « heyyyyy » de la part de celui-ci.. Le rat pris la protestation de Kyô pour un défi et se plaça à califourchon sur le rouquin.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? siffla le chat

Toi…c'est toi que je veux. Lui répondit le Yuki, à voix basse

Bravo, tu as pris une bonne trentaine de minute avant d'éclater, lui dit Kyô, un sourire en coin. Un peu plus que j'avais prévu.

Pour qu'il arrête de parler Yuki fit mine de l'embrasser mais détourna le regard à la dernière seconde question d'emmerder l'chat pour se venger. Après avoir joué quelques minutes avec le chaton, leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. Ce fut la plus belle réponse aux questionnements de Yuki, la plus sincère et la plus franche. Il goûta, encore une fois, à cette saveur à laquelle il ne pouvait plus se passer. Il s'y était maintenant attaché, le perdre n'était plus un choix envisageable. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus ardents et l'ambiance était des plus torrides. Yuki retira le chandail de son cousin et déposa plusieurs baiser dans le cou de celui-ci. Il commença par le cou et descendit jusqu'à l'élastique, couvrant de petit baiser chaque centimètre de peau du torse de son amant. Kyô tenta de défaire les boutons de la chemise qui gênait le torse du rat mais n'en défit aucun car il sentit une main glisser plus bas que sa taille. Yuki entendit le bruit d'une automobile et se leva rapidement question de ne pas se faire prendre. Imaginez la réaction de Shiguré… il n'aimait mieux pas y penser. Justement ce fut celui-ci qui entra, il vit Yuki et dit :

- Désolé, j'avais oublié quelque chose. À ce soir !

Et il repartit, sans adresser quelque commentaire que ce soit à l'égard de Kyô qui était en sous-vêtements laissant paraître une certaine irrégularité. Normalement ça aurait été la première chose qu'il aurait fait… que se passait-il ? Après deux minutes de réflexion, Yuki se dit qu'il s'en contrefichait royalement puisqu'il avait maintenant son chaton rien que pour lui. Il se retourna question d'admirer Kyô et de reprendre où ils en étaient rendus, mais il n'était plus là.

« Kyôôô ! » appela Yuki. Mais personne ne répondit, la maison semblait vide. Yuki crut d'abord que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie et attendit 5, 10, 15, puis 20 minutes mais rien de surgit de nulle part. Il se dit ensuite que le rouquin l'attendait dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain, mais rien non plus. Le rat fit le tour complet de la maison mais il n'y avait personne, l'endroit était vide. Il n'était même pas sur le toit, son endroit favori. Pourquoi s'était-il enfuit ?

« Kyôôô ! Sort t'es pas drôle, baka neko ! » tenta de nouveau Yuki. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, seul le parfum naturel du chat restait, il sentait tellement bon. C'était comme une caresse sur la peau de Yuki. Soudainement il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le derrière de l'oreille, puis il sentit des lèvres glisser dur son cou. Yuki se retourna puis, embrassa le chat qui était en arrière de lui.

J'apparaîtrai dès que tu m'appelleras, ma petite souris. Chuchotta Kyô à l'orelle attentive du rat.

Où étais-tu ? lui demanda alors Yuki

Je ne suis pas sorti…

Je t'ai appelé… et tu ne… bon laisse tomber, l'important c'est que tu es avec moi

Et il termina sa phrase par un baiser…interminable… le genre de baiser qui arrête le temps…qui transporte vers un autre monde…un monde où seul l'amour règne.

Pourquoi m'en irais-je ? demanda Kyô

Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est pourquoi je te le demandais. Lui répondit Yuki.

Leur après-midi se résuma à une suite interminable de baisers, qui transporta Yuki dans un monde féerique, jamais il n'avait eu quelqu'un qui l'aimait à ce point. Tout semblait si parfait, il souhaitait que cet après-midi dure un éternité, mais fut coupé de sa réalité par le bruit que Tohru fit en trébuchant devant la porte

Je ne passerai pas la soirée ici, je dois aller chez maître Kazuma. Dit Kyô. Passe une belle soirée, nézumi chan.

Kyô se leva et monta s'habiller. Tohru entra et vit Yuki sur le canapé

Bonjour Yuki-kun, tu as passé une belle journée ?

Yuki se leva et répondit :

Oui oui, mis à part ce…

Kyô descendit les escaliers, et Yuki s'attendait à un énergique « bonjour Kyô-kun ! » de la part de Tohru…mais rien. Kyô passa entre lui et Tohru et elle ne le vit même pas.

Mis à part quoi ? demanda Tohru

Non rien, juste que, seul, je m'ennuie un peu.

(POV Yuki)

Le restant de la journée, je n'ai cessé de me demander pourquoi personne ne remarquait Kyô. C'est vrai que Kyô aime être seul et ne pas se faire remarquer…c'est peut-être ce qu'il a demandé aux autres, question de se retrouver seul avec moi. Oui, c'est ça, j'en suis sûr. De toute façon il reviendra demain, j'ai si hâte, je l'aime tant…je ne peux plus m'en passer.

--------------

Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

bon eh bien c'était mon 2e ch, la suite ne devrait pas tarder !

donnez-moi vos commentaires svp, j'apprécie tjr ça. (en passant, je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous lisent les fic et ne laissent pas de comms, les stats parlent par eux-même :P:P:P)

merci bcp à ceux qui me réponde (alexiel, lara, shina) jvous aime fort

-xxx- Gunblader121


	3. Questionnements

Bonjour chers lecteurs

Désolé, étant donné que je me suis trouvé un job, j'ai du ralentir ma production de fic :D, mais je vais tout de même faire mon possible pour updater celle-ci le plus possible. Mais je susi tout de même super fier de ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu court, il est franchement bon.

Bonne lecture

-----

Le souper se déroula sans trop d'embûches mais Tohru semblait triste. Elle souhaitait tant le cacher, mais ses yeux nous envoyaient des appels de détresse. Yuki ne s'en rendit compte qu'à la fin du souper. Tohru ne veut en rien déranger qui que ce soit, et c'est sa manière à elle de tout oublier. Shiguré, quant à lui, sortait plaisanteries sur plaisanteries question de détendre l'atmosphère, mais, sans aucun résultat.

(POV Yuki)

Pourquoi ils agissent tous de cette façon, pourquoi Honda-san semble vouloir me réconforter ? Pourquoi Shiguré tente tant de détendre l'atmosphère ? Je vais bien, je vais même très bien ! Je ne pourrais aller mieux ! Alors pourquoi ?

Après le souper, Tohru laissa au chien la tâche de faire la vaisselle, tandis que je montai à ma chambre pour lire. J'avais si hâte au lendemain, si hâte que Kyô revienne. Je me remémorai ma première soirée avec lui, sur le toit, faisant bien attention de n'oublier aucun détail. Le vent, la fraîcheur, la noirceur, les étoiles y étaient. Ces cheveux virevoltent au vent…son odeur causant cette fraîcheur…ces yeux rouge vif chassant la noirceur…son cœur, ma lumière d'espoir, tout était parfait. Je dut ré-imaginer la scène durant plus d'une demi-heure, un livre à la main, lisant des mots appartenant à l'histoire d'un autre mais étant dans la mienne. Seul le bruit de ma poignée de porte dérangea mon rêve éveillé.

Puis-je entrer ? demanda Honda-san, toute timide.

Fais comme tu le sens. répondis-je d'un ton calme

Si je te dérange, je peux m'en aller. Fit-elle avec un ton contrarié tout en se retournant… elle avait vu que je « lisais »

Non non ! Je venais de l'ouvrir. dis-je tout en reposant le livre à côté de moi. Que souhaites-tu ?

Je voulais te demander si tu allais mieux, mais je crois que tout est correct…

Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Pour rien ! fit-elle toute contrariée , comme si elle venait de réveiller un monstre. Je vais te laisser lire ! Bonne nuit Yuki-kun !

Et elle sortit rapidement de ma chambre, comme si elle avait peur. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Je fit comme si je n'avais rien vu et lis jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

En plein milieu de la nuit je me réveillai. Il faisait noir tout autour de moi, je ne voyais qu'à 2 mètres autour. Tout bruit et toute lueur étaient disparus. Je pris peur, je ne reconnaissais l'endroit où j'étais. Qui m'a transporté ? Que faisais-je endormi sur le plancher froid ? Où était ma chambre, mon lit, mes couvertures ? La seule chose que je vis fut une légère lueur orangée qui fit le tour de moi pour disparaître. Je n'y comprenais rien à rien, qu'est-ce que c'était ? puis une autre lueur apparue, une lueur rouge sang…rouge vif…ayant quelque chose de menaçant. Puis la lumière rouge vint près de mon oreille…elle me faisait peur. Ce n'était qu'une lueur, mais elle réveillait quelque chose en moi. Puis elle émit un rire, un rire moqueur…méchant…apeurant qui me fit sursauter. Mon matelas réapparu aussitôt, ainsi que le restant ma chambre. Toute peur m'envahissant s'évanouit dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent.

(Fin POV Yuki)

Yuki décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide pour se changer les idées. 20 minutes plus tard, il était déjà descendu à la cuisine. Il fut surpris par le fait qu'il était presque midi. Pourtant, son rêve et son réveil semblaient si sombres qu'il ne pouvait être midi. Puis, il pensa à son cousin : Où pouvait-il être… seule Tohru résidait dans la maison cette journée. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se leva d'un bond tentant d'afficher son plus magnifique sourire

Bon matin Yuki-kun !

Bonjour Honda-san !

Que veux-tu manger ? fit-elle de son éternelle bonne humeur…qu'elle tentait d'imiter

Ce que tu vas manger. Lui répondit tout bonnement le rat

Il avait bien remarqué que Tohru faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour afficher un sourire sur son visage. Cela se remarquait…son sourire était comme tout ses autres auparavant, mais ils ne le réchauffaient plus comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Le pouvoir qu'ils avaient semblait avoir disparu. Tohru partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas et Yuki la suivit. Il s'appuya contre le mur et la regarda. Elle accomplissait ses tâches habituelles mais avec moins d'entrain et dès qu'elle croisait le regard de Yuki, elle retentait d'afficher un sourire. Qu'avait-elle ? Peut-être que quelqu'un lui manquait. Peut-être s'ennuyait-elle de Kyô…Kyô qu'elle n'avait même pas aperçu la veille quand celui-ci avait passé devant elle. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait seule dans la maison, car avant le réveil de Yuki, elle était seule.

Honda-san ?

Oui ?

Sais-tu où le restant des occupants de cette maison sont-ils allés ?

Les yeux de Tohru semblaient se remplir de larmes après avoir entendus les mots « des occupants » .

-…Shiguré est allé rendre visite Ayamé et Hatori

« …Et Kyô, où était-il ? » se demandait Yuki. Pourquoi l'avait-elle encore oublié ? Pourquoi les larmes ?

…Et cet imbécile de chat, où est-il ?

Cette question semblait avoir achevé les défenses de la pauvre Tohru. Les larmes qu'elle voulait tant cacher s'enfuirent de son cœur pour couler sur ses joues. Elle sortit de la cuisine à la hâte retenant un sanglot et quitta la maison, laissant Yuki qui se sentait coupable… mais qui se sentait coupable pour une raison qu'il ne savait même pas. Il repensa à se qui venait de se passer, les deux dernier jours : Tohru agissant différemment, l'absence de Kyô, les gens ignorant le chat, son rêve… dès qu'il repensa à son rêve, il crut revoir la lueur rouge de son rêve et ré-entendre le rire moqueur de son rêve. Yuki avait peur, peur que ça soir vrai…des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Il sentit une main arrêter ses larmes et une autres caresser ses cheveux. Il sentit des lèvres effleurer son cou.

Où étais-tu, je te voulais moi

Je n'étais que chez maître Kazuma, je te l'avais dit pourtant

Désolé, c'est juste que…je te sentais trop loin de moi, comme si tu avais disparu…comme si on t'avait enlevé

Je t'ai promis que je ne serai jamais bien loin de toi… fit la tête orangée qui se tenait derrière Yuki

(POV Tohru)

Pourquoi est-il le seul à ne pas le savoir… comprendre…réaliser ? Pourquoi fait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je sens pourtant qu'il a si mal…j'aimerais tellement l'aider et qu'il m'aide lui aussi. J'ai si mal moi aussi. Mais à la place il refuse de réaliser…de réaliser que c'est fini…que c'est terminé…qu'il a perdu. J'aimerais tellement que Yuki m'ouvre son cœur… qui retire sa carapace pour que je puisse l'aider à se relever… pour que l'on se soutienne simultanément. Yuki doit accepter le fait que…

(Fin POV Tohru)

Et Tohru trébucha sur une racine, réfléchissant tout en courant dans la forêt, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retrouva par terre. Ses larmes l'emportèrent sur elle et n'eut pas la force de se relever…elle pleurait, étendue au sol. Des nuages couvrirent le ciel et se mirent à pleurer, eux aussi, pour que Tohru sente qu'elle n'est pas seule à pleurer. La pluie ne la dérangeait pas… elle ne bougea pas… se laissant mouiller par la pluie…par ses larmes qui mouillaient son entourage.

« Yuki…laisse moi…t'aider »

------

Vous allez peut-être me dire que je suis sadique avec mes chéris mais je avoue...je l'admet, je suis totalement sadique et j'en suis fier.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez hâte à la suite... j'ai pris mes précautions pour vous forcer à être impatient lollll (encore une preuve de sadisme). Je sais que c,est chiant comme technique, mais c'est utile

laissez-moi vos reviews svp, je n'écris que pour en avoir ! merci beaucoup

-xxxxxx- Je vous adore

Gunblader121


	4. Éclats

Voici la suite de cette fic, peut-être que vos soupçons seront confirmés, ou peut-être que vous vous rendrez compte que vous vous étiez complètement trompé… à vous de juger.

Bref, moi je trouve que je me suis déchaînéavec ce chapitre loll

Bonne lecture

----------------

(POV Yuki)

Je me tenais debout, dans la cuisine, avec la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, derrière moi. Ses lèvres exerçaient de légères pressions sur ma nuque, sur mon cou. Je ne ressentais même pas son souffle tellement j'étais heureux de l'avoir près de moi. Dès que je me sentais vraiment bien, il dit :

Yuki, ma petite souris, je dois déjà y aller. Je n'étais passé que pour te voir quelques minutes

Oui…mais ! rétorquais-je

On aura tout le temps…toute l'éternité pour être ensemble.

J'aimerais au moins savoir où vas-tu ? fis-je, lui montrant ma déception

… seulement pour voir Haru, je dois aller le chercher, requête de maître Kazuma

Bon, c'est correct. Mais reviens-moi le plus tôt possible

Promis

Et il m'embrassa puis sortit par la porte d'en arrière. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Shiguré entra dans

par la porte de derrière lui aussi. Étonnant ce fut que le chien ne dit pas une perversité à l'égard de Kyô qui venait de sortir, ou à mon égard par rapport au fait que Kyô et moi étions seul dans la maison.

Bonjour Yuki ! Sa va mieux ? demanda Shiguré d'un air protecteur que je n'avais jamais vu

Oui, et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Pour rien … répondit le chien avec un air étonné

Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ? fit-je d'un air dégoûté

Depuis que je veux m'informer sur ton cheminement sexuel…mission qu'Ayamé m'a donné

Je lâchai un soupir et monta à ma chambre, passant devant la chambre de Kyô qui était toujours fermée. M'assoyant sur mon lit, je n'avait hâte qu'au retour de mon neko chan. Il a bien dit qu'il était allé voir Haru. L'idée d'appeler chez le bœuf pour, peut-être, avoir une chance de parler à Kyô me traversa l'esprit. Ce que je fit prestement.

Bonjour Haru

Ah ! bonjour Yuki

Est-ce que Kyô est venu te chercher ?

… Yuki…

Quoi ?

Pourquoi tu fais cela ?

(rire) Ah euh … Je voulais l'avertir que s'il disparaissait comme il a fait aujourd'hui sans faire la vaiselle, que je vais le tuer.

Non, sérieusement Yuki… j'espère que tu comprendras seul.

Et la ligne coupa

(fin POV Yuki)

Yuki resta bouche-bée, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle bien envoyée. Il décida de sortir pour marcher. Dans le couloir, à l'étage, il repassa devant la chambre de Kyô qui était toujours fermée. Il se dit qu'il devait entrer, c'était plus fort que lui, comme si une force l'attirait vers celle-ci. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut choqué…il entra mais ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se plaça au milieu de la petite pièce et regarda tout autour de lui, apeuré. Un mur vide, un plancher vide, un autre mur vide…plus aucun meuble. Que c'était-il passé ?. Yuki ressentait une douleur qu'il connaissait bien, un immense pincement au cœur. Il tomba à genoux, ta tête entre ses mains…il pleurait. Ce n'était pas vrai…ce ne pouvait pas. Tout lui revint en tête, tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la dernière semaine. Tout, dans un tourbillon de blanc et de noir, de chuchotements et de cris, de rires et de larmes, de bonheurs et de souffrances. Et il tomba, sur le côté, en lâchant un cri de terreur…

« Réveille-toi ! Regarde la vérité en face, et affronte-la ! Vainc ta faiblesse, cette ennemie t'empêchant de vivre, bat-la et RÉVEILLE-TOI! » Ces paroles étaient la seule chose que Yuki entendait dans son tourbillon noir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit ses yeux. Le rat revit la lueur orangée et la lueur rougeâtre tournoyer autour de lui. Cela ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Tout d'un coup, la lueur rouge prit une autre forme…dans un amalgame de plume de couleur de jais, teintées de sang. Se transformant en une ombre, puis à une forme démoniaque et pour finir par une forme humaine, la « lueur rouge » se tourna vers Yuki. Ce demi-tour sur elle-même, la silhouette jeta des gouttes d'encre d'un noir profond, étant le matériau dont était fait son habit, tout autour d'elle. Une encre indélébile qui écrivait sur la destinée de qui se plaçait dans son chemin. Cette encre, Yuki la reconnaissait, c'était celle qui avait écrit d'avance l'histoire du rat, peu importe si elle avait son consentement…Akito. Le jeune apeuré savait bien que cette apparition n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais tout semblait si réel dans cette pièce vide, prête à être remplie de mauvais souvenirs de tout genres…de souvenirs qu'il avait oublié, du moins qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, de réalités qu'il avait tant fuit. 

La forme ressemblant à Akito s'approcha dangereusement de Yuki, prêt à l'engloutir, lui et ses rêves, ses espoirs, sa lumière. La lueur orangée s'étant, elle aussi, approché du jeune aux cheveux argentés, bloqua le chemin de ce qui semblait être le chef de famille. Prenant une forme concrète, elle protégea Yuki. Il reconnut Kyô, qui luttait contre Akito. Finalement, la forme d'Akito, pris la forme rouquine par la gorge puis dit : « Regarde bien Yuki, je t'enlève ce qui t'est le plus cher, devant tes yeux. Allez ! Souffre, toi aussi ! Comme je me suis fait arracher ce que je voulais le plus au monde » Et il se dématérialisa des pensées de Yuki, la main à la gorge de Kyô.

Des larmes perlèrent sur la joue de Yuki, une lance lui perçant le cœur…la lance de la vérité, celle qui fait souffrir, celle que l'on veut oublier et retourner dans le passé. Voici ce que je vais faire, vous montrer ce qui s'est vraiment passé …

(ça aurait été TELLEMENT drôle de terminer mon chapitre à ce moment)

Il s'était endormi tellement il se sentait en sécurité. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Tout son jeune enfance il avait eu peur, il devait garder mes sentiments à l'intérieur de lui. Mais pour la première fois, il s'était exprimé, il avait dit ce que son cœur voulait lui crier. Bien sûr qu'il contre-disait la légende par le fait même, le chat et le rat, qui aurait cru ? Ils se détestent depuis toujours, mais l'amour n'est-il pas le voisin intime de la jalousie? Il le détestait car il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être…avoir. Il ne souhaitait que de quitter cette famille, et lui, y était rejeté… L'un était capable de dire ce qu'il ressent sans broncher, tandis que l'autre en était incapable. Ils avaient toujours voulu être comme l'autre et maintenant il étaient avec l'autre

Yuki dormait paisiblement et rêvait tranquillement à Kyô. Il le revoyait dans tous ses détails, il sentait son parfum qui ne donne que le goût de se jeter dans ses bras. Un bruit le réveilla, peut-être était-ce un animal, venant examiner pourquoi ce jeune homme dormait-il au pied d'un arbre. Yuki se fit soulever du sol par ce qui lui semblait bien être des bras. Il sentis une odeur, un parfum naturel, si apaisant, si reposant. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux et referma ses bras autour de son cou, pour ensuite se cacher la tête dans celui-ci….et se ré-endormit…en sécurité dans les bras de son chaton…

Il se réveilla à peu près quelques heures plus tard, dans sa chambre, dans son propre lit. Examinant le contenu des quatre murs l'entourant, et n'aperçut Kyô nulle part. Il était pourtant si bien, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, il ne souhaitait qu'il soit la première chose sur lequel ses yeux se poseraient…

---------------------

Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Les reviews servent à ça, allez en poster, qu'il soient positifs ou non, ça me fera plaisir .

Dsl je sais qu'encore une fois je vous laisse sur un punch mais, c'est une bonne technique pour garder des lecteurs accrochés…quelque peu sadique comme méthode mais combien utile :D

En passant, les 3 derniers paragraphes sont des paragraphes repris du ch2 , au cas où vous n'aviez pas remarqué… c'est en quelque sorte un indice, mais je n'en dit pas plus

Merci d'endurer ma folie et mon sadisme envers mes deux chouchous lollll

-xxx- Gunblader121


	5. Vérité

Eh bien, me revoici après quelques mois d'inactivité :D, certains rêvaient de m'arracher la tête car je les avais laissés sur un punch, eh bien une chance qu'ils n'ont pas accompli leur sale besogne, car sinon la suite ne serait jamais parue. P. Donc en espérant que vous allez apprécier loll

Bonne lecture

(PS: ce chapitre se situe chronologiquement entre le premier et le deuxième)

-------------------

Yuki dormait paisiblement et rêvait tranquillement à Kyô. Il le revoyait dans tous ses détails, il sentait son parfum qui ne donne que le goût de se jeter dans ses bras. Un bruit le réveilla, peut-être était-ce un animal, venant examiner pourquoi ce jeune homme dormait-il au pied d'un arbre. Yuki se fit soulever du sol par ce qui lui semblait bien être des bras. Il sentis une odeur, un parfum naturel, si apaisant, si reposant. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux et referma ses bras autour de son cou, pour ensuite se cacher la tête dans celui-ci….et se ré-endormit…en sécurité dans les bras de son chaton…

Il se réveilla à peu près quelques heures plus tard, dans sa chambre, dans son propre lit. Examinant le contenu des quatre murs l'entourant, et n'aperçut Kyô nulle part. Il était pourtant si bien, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, il ne souhaitait qu'il soit la première chose sur lequel ses yeux se poseraient…

Se levant, la seule chose à laquelle Yuki pensait était les bras de Kyô, il voulait tant que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve…Ne prenant aucunement le temps de se changer, le rat sorti de sa chambre et se posta devant celle de son cousin. Une chose le dérangeait : le bruit de vacarme qui régnait dans la chambre de celui-ci. Peut-être faisait-il le ménage ? Peut-être changeait-il ses meubles de place, c'était pourtant son genre de tout chambarder pour que l'on remarque sa présence. À peine eut-il le temps de se pousser de la porte qu'un Shiguré tout pressé sorti en trombe la pièce, des sacs de poubelles à la main. Peut-être que le chien en avait eu assez du chat qui ne faisait pas assez sa chambre à son goût. Peu importe Yuki retourna à ses quartiers et décida de revenir plus tard.

---

Faisant son lit, il remarqua une enveloppe au pied de celui-ci. Aucunement adressée, elle semblait avoir été placée par mégarde à cet endroit. Avant de la jeter, il fut piqué de curiosité et l'ouvra, pour être certain que ce n'était pas important pour quelqu'un.

Je sais que ça sera difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas terrer cela à tout jamais…, 

Je début de la lettre intéressa encore plus Yuki qui décida de poursuivre sa lecture

_Je me sens tant coupable de ce qui t'arrivera, que ce à quoi tes souvenirs ressembleront après tout cela… Yuki_

Cette lettre lui était vraiment adressée, peut-être avait-elle été placé à cet endroit pour attirer son attention. La lettre lui semblait en rien tragique, elle lui rappelait ce que sa mère lui avait écrit lorsqu'il avait été laissé au soin d'Akito.

_Durant les derniers jours de ma liberté, l'on m'a proposé un marché… si j'offrais ma liberté à Akito sans résister, qu'il n'allait jamais reposer sa main sur toi… plus jamais. Ton bien-être passait avant le mien, peu importe où je serai. _

Yuki ne voulait plus rien lire, mais ses mains et ses yeux ne l'écoutait plus

_J'ai accepté… Je souhaitais tant te cacher tout ce que je pouvait ressentir pour toi, question que tu ne me regrettes, mais j'ai échoué, et te voilà… tu auras le droit de cracher sur mes restants, autant que tu le souhaiteras, mais je tenait à te démontrer à quel point je t'aimais avant de te quitter… à tout jamais. Je suis tant désolé… Je t'aime_

Il n'avait aucunement de besoin de lire la signature en bas de page pour connaître l'identité de son créateur…

_Kyô_

…Mais Yuki le fit pareil

Il pleuvait, l'on avait beau être en plein milieu de la journée, le ciel était sombre qu'un voile nocturne. Peut-être était-ce ses pensées qui affectaient la température, où était-ce seulement dans sa tête qu'il faisait aussi sombre. Yuki ne réfléchissait plus, il ne faisait que courir…courir vers la direction que son cœur lui criait. Lorsqu'il essuya ses larmes, Il prit conscience, d'où il pouvait être. Un pavillon isolé, un endroit maudit… maudit de l'esprit du monstre… SON monstre. Tant d'images transperçaient ses yeux lorsqu'il s'imaginait en train d'ouvrir la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait. Peu importe se qu'il avait imaginé, la porte s'était ouverte… soit d'elle-même ou soit sans qu'il ne se rende compte de ses propres actions.

Tout était noir, Yuki entra et la porte se referma. Rien autour de lui semblait percevable… rien sauf une odeur… une odeur qu'il détestait… une odeur qui lui prit à la gorge. Il savait très bien ce que cette odeur de fer lui rappelait. Il tomba à genoux, puis sur le ventre…sanglotant, la joue mouillée étampée sur un sol, rouge auprès d'une forme froide inactive. Il put étirer sa main pour toucher ce qu, ressemblait à un tissu… un tissu qui était autrefois vivant… Yuki s'évanouit

----

Yuki dormait paisiblement et rêvait tranquillement à Kyô. Il le revoyait dans tous ses détails, il sentait son parfum qui ne donne que le goût de se jeter dans ses bras. Un bruit le réveilla, peut-être était-ce un animal, venant examiner pourquoi ce jeune homme dormait-il au pied d'un arbre. Yuki se fit soulever du sol par ce qui lui semblait bien être des bras. Il sentis une odeur, un parfum naturel, si apaisant, si reposant. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux et referma ses bras autour de son cou, pour ensuite se cacher la tête dans celui-ci….et se ré-endormit…en sécurité dans les bras de son chaton…

Il se réveilla à peu près quelques heures plus tard, dans sa chambre, dans son propre lit. Examinant le contenu des quatre murs l'entourant, et n'aperçut Kyô nulle part. Il était pourtant si bien, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, il ne souhaitait qu'il soit la première chose sur lequel ses yeux se poseraient… (et c'est ainsi que débute réellement le chapitre 2)

---

Avez-vous apprécié ? Dans le fond, ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que j'avais sauté ce bout de l'histoire au tout début et que chronologiquement, la suite de ce chapitre est le deuxième lolll (j'aime les scénarios mélangeants :P)

Et non ce n'est pas encore fini comme fic P

Alors j'ai de besoin de vos comms pour savoir si je devrait continuer tout de suite ou dans 3 autres mois lolll

_Xxx_ Gunblader121


End file.
